1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new bi-directional utility vehicle providing convenient conversion of the vehicle for movement in either direction and utilization of accessories on different locations on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Yard maintenance machines or vehicles are generally primarily designed for forward movement in a single direction, and occasional reverse movement in an opposite direction. Accessories are either designed for towing behind the rear of the machine or are designed to be pushed in front of the vehicle, or in some cases carried below the machine.